Comatose Ending
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: A Story for my little sister Rei. Based on her ideas. A few events and the whole word is at a comatosed state, will they ever come back, or not? Everything is a mess in this world. YumiXUlrich main: OddXAelita.


Comatose End :: An Aelita Odd Fic

Written By: Aniecä Sophistica

**A/N**: Hey, this is Aniecä Sophistica, Aka Girl of Light Writer. This is my story, written for my little sister, Rei as a gift for her entering the world. It's based on her Emo individualistic ideas. These ideas she gave me are listed at the end of the story. I myself don't really support this pairing but, hey, she's her own person. Dedicated to my little sister, Rei Sophistica, Girl of Dark Writer.

Warning: This is based of her ideas, I just did everything else besides the main ideas, so the fact that this story is how it is, regardless of how I like happy endings but she's dark, like her name, Girl of Dark Writer.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did, things would end up much different from the series, and this fanfic.

------------¤ (1st Day of School) ¤------------------

Aelita, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd were going to start their Junior Year this year, they were 16 and they were able to drive. Yumi had been for the last few months, being a year older and in her senior. Aelita, having no parentage with her and not enough money to by herself a car was driven around by her "cousin". Yumi had been given a car to drive herself and her brother around, along with Ulrich whose parents didn't want him to drive, in fear of a crash or something. No one knows why Odd was given a car over Ulrich but he has one too.

Yumi drove up to the school, with her brother in the passenger seat. She parked and at the gate, Ulrich met her. "Welcome back for another year." He said.

"Yep, my last." She said.

"Not mine." He said.

"Yeah, we'll be apart for a year."

"What will we ever do without you?" He asked.

"Cut it out, wait for me to get out of the car." Hiroki said, climbing out of the car and running off.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'm sure you'll manage."

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to coax my parents into buying me a car."

"You have a license, but no car. Well if you need one, you can always borrow mine."

"You have insurance?"

"Covers me and everyone in our group too. I made sure of that."

"Sweet because Odd's only covers his costly mistakes, and Aelita's, since they're family."

"Of course." She said laughing. "And Jeremy?"

"For once Aelita left him to his own preparations, she had an awesome time with Odd this summer."

"Anything important to report."

"Not really." He said. "Except that Odd got Aelita a dog, he found it."

"What's it's name?" Yumi asked, laughing. "Kiwi 2?"

"That's been done before, remember robotic Kiwi."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Her name is Cucumber."

Yumi burst out laughing, "You can't be serious."

"Sadly, I am. But let's go."

They all went to the cafeteria for opening day lunch. Yumi sat beside Ulrich, but Jeremy was missing. "He's still at the factory." Aelita said.

"Oh, then…"

"You can have his serving. He said." Aelita said, finishing his sentence.

"And?"

"Sure you can have some of mine." She said sighing.

"Thanks Aelita." He said with a smile that had more affection that Yumi and Ulrich really intended it to be.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Aelita asked.

"I was going to unpack but aren't you and Odd unpacking his things?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, we are." Aelita said. "We'll be doing it for a while, he brought quite a lot of stuff, more than normal."

"I heard that you brought quite a bit more than last year." Yumi said laughing. "Cucumber?" She asked picking up one and putting it up to Aelita's face. Aelita looked at Odd and they all burst out laughing.

"Well then Yumi and I will do something to entertain ourselves."

"Alright, see you guys later." Aelita said.

--------∆ (W/ Odd and Aelita) ∆-------

Aelita went upstairs with Odd to the room he would be sharing with Ulrich this year, like every other. "Can you believe that this is our second to last year?" Odd asked.

"I just started, I've been cheated out of an education." Aelita said pouting.

"You're too smart for your own good, Aelita. Who would want one?" Odd asked laying back in his bed.

"I for one like it here Odd."

"Once you get to see the world more, you won't want to come back here, like how you didn't want to come here after being with me all summer."

"Really, how is the real world, well… the world outside our little school world?"

"It's amazing. You and I should go to the movies… you know, see all the things that are going on and everything."

"Really, I'd love that."

"Well let's finish unpacking and setting up, and then we'll go. We could double date with Yumi and Ulrich."

"Double Date?"

"Two sets of people going on dates."

"Oh, like two dates together, in a group."

"Definitely." Odd said. "We could try to get them together."

"I don't think we should push them, they'll do it in their own time."

Aelita and Odd walked outside of the school and then…

--------∆ (W/ Yumi and Ulrich) ∆-----------

Yumi and Ulrich walked away. "I think they're going to go out." Yumi said to Ulrich.

"Odd and Aelita? They can't. They're family."

"They'll find a way out. Or they'll hide it." Yumi said.

"Yeah, knowing Aelita and Odd, they'll find a way. If it happens, they'll be no stopping."

"Poor Jeremy, he'd feel really left out."

"Yeah I know. How about we go do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, drive around."

"You want to drive, I know you need more practice."

"I passed the first time Yumi."

"I'm just saying you need more practice, you can't just pass and then stop driving all together."

"Oh yeah… right." He climbed in her car and they drove around the area talking it up. Ulrich took her to his favorite places in the city where he used to escape to after classes, before they met each other.

They climbed back into the SUV. That was really enjoyable, Ulrich." Yumi said.

"Yeah. I enjoyed it too. I haven't been there in so long. I'm so glad that I got to share it with you." He said. He parked in a parking lot, backing it up and putting on the parking brake.

"Ulrich, I…"

"Yeah, Yumi, I, I think I,"

"Like you." They said together. They laughed and nodded.

"It's not really funny, but it's wonderful." Yumi said. He nodded as they leaned toward each other and they met in their first real world kiss and then…

------∆ (W/ Jeremy) ∆--------

The scanner went off. Xana was attacking. He called Aelita but she didn't answer, there was a lot of interference from the supercomputer, it wasn't even working right. The supercomputer was doing something major. He looked at the screen, jumping up. He'd have to get Aelita to help.

He ran to the campus and then…

--------¤ (All Events Meet Up) ¤----------

Yumi's car rolled forward at 60 miles per hour in the small parking lot and drove forward across the parking lot. Yumi and Ulrich had been kissing when their air bags went off and smashed into them. Aelita screamed as Odd protected her from the shards of glass flying from Yumi's car toward them, and everywhere else.

Aelita ran toward the car after it had rolled to a stop and she looked under the car, she also looked at the ground… it was splattered with blood, soaked with it. A huge puddle of it. There in the pile of blood underneath Yumi's SUV was Jeremy's mangled body, which is why screamed a scream of bloody murder, that was exactly what it was.

------ ∆ (Hospital) ∆ - ¤ (Hours Later) ¤ ------

A few hours everything was calm. The 5 of them were all in the hospital together. In one room, Odd was bandaged up, because of the glass shreds all over in his back and head. Aelita was fine but was being comforted by Odd who was sitting up and holding her as she cried.

"Aelita it's okay." Odd said, rocking her.

In another room, Ulrich sat in his bed with his legs on either side of the bed and he smacked his hand repeatedly on the bed and yelled. "I did put on the breaks, I know I did. I definitely didn't hit the breaks either. I didn't do it on purpose. Why would? I didn't? Did I?" Ulrich was suffering mental trauma and Yumi who had also, like Ulrich sustained no real damage was sitting by his bedside.

He was totally lost to her, he was a mental case. She knew they were in park, the car was off too. There was no way in 2 seconds her SUV could hit 60 and stop like that, without something being terribly wrong about the situation.

After he laid back, she stood up. He rolled over and looked at her. His eyes asked her the questions that he had been asking himself. She frowned. He looked sad. "You didn't do anything Ulrich. What happened was no accident, it was set up, but it wasn't your fault. Come back to me as soon as you can." She knew he didn't hear her, and he wasn't really there. He was still in trauma.

And in another room was Jeremy, a mess. He was being bandaged, being forcibly fed, on a breathing machine and being given a lot of blood. Every part of his body was a mangled mess. He wasn't even really there. He was in a coma, from the trauma of the accident. His body was trying to save up it's protection to help him but no one believed he'd come back. There was no way.

-----∆ (School) ∆ - ¤ (1 Day Later) ¤------

A day later, Yumi, and Aelita were allowed to leave the hospital. Odd's cuts were being taken care of with a lot of stitched, wrapping and other things. They had to make sure none were in his spinal cord but he would be released the day after.

Jeremy of course was still in a Coma and he lie there, almost dead to the world in the bed. He may never recover, he most likely would not but there was always a chance that he would come back. So the hospital took good care of him.

Ulrich was still being kept for head trauma, or shock. They weren't sure exactly what was going on but he seemed so out of it, confused and he was yelling crazily and they were afraid he'd have to be put in a straight jacket to protect him from himself.

Yumi walked to class with Aelita and they sat on the bench. Sissy walked by and the two girls just looked up with an empty look on their face. "What happened to you guys?"

They didn't answer, they just stared emptily at her. "he's not here." Yumi managed to answer.

"Who?"

"Ulrich." Yumi said. "You can leave."

"Where's Odd and Einstein?"

"Odd, Jeremy!" Aelita began crying before Yumi cried.

"Jeremy's in a coma. Odd has some major cuts and Ulrich's in for head trauma." Yumi answered, quietly.

"I don't believe you. You guys lie a lot."

"Fine, don't." Yumi said.

"Where, what room."

" University Heights."

"Intensive Care 4." Aelita screamed within her crying. Yumi nodded as Sissy walked off.

-----∆ (Hospital) ∆------

Sissy got in her care and went to the hospital to see Ulrich. As if he'd end up in there for head trauma. I mean what had happened to them anyway. She went to the lady. "Intensive Care 4." The nurse guided her to the room, and walked away, pointing to the door.

Sissy walked in worried why the nurse would be so scared of Ulrich in the room. She pushed open the doors and stopped in her tracks when she saw who lied in the bed. It was Jeremy.

She walked closer. She sat down. "Jeremy, is that really you?"

"He won't answer. He won't wake up. Never again." Sissy turned around to see a ghostly pale Ulrich there. His eyes were empty and loss.

He walked away. "Ulrich, no!" She didn't move though, she looked back at Jeremy; his glasses were missing, and we just lying there to his side.

She looked over his body, since their 9th grade year he had really grown up, just as she had. She wasn't the same girl she was then, well not all the way, she had changed a lot, surprisingly. She laughed. "You look much cutter without your glasses." She said as she sat down beside his bed.

She looked at him, not ever leaving him. She felt herself crying for him. He didn't look bad, beside all the cords and things that were attached to him, keeping him alive.

"If you come back, I think I'll really give you a chance. Ulrich really is out of my reach, as long as Yumi existed but then there's always Aelita, but who knows. Maybe I'll have a chance."

-----∆ (Hospital) ∆ - ¤ (5 Days Later) ¤------

Yumi came back 5 days later, with hopes that he had come to face what had happened. She sat down. "Ulrich, come back here!" She cried, when he was standing right in front of her.

He jumped up tackling her to the ground. "I'm right here." He said. "We're in a hospital, quiet."

She hugged him, though she was on the ground. "Welcome back. You've been gone a few days. I left you alone, but you were so out of it. You haven't eaten, they had to force you to have medical food pills."

"Why did yelling work?"

"I was crying, I guess you felt the need to comfort me." She guessed. He nodded, and held her in his arms as he helped her up.

"How is he?"

"No better than you were, he's pale but he doesn't need any more blood, his body is managing, there isn't much real damage."

"What do you mean?"

"It's only bones and internal organs. His brain is fine, so if he can heal, if he can get donations, then he may live, because he'll be able to function."

"It'll be very hard to live like that." Ulrich said. "How's Odd?"

"Aelita has been with him every night since the accident. She's worried about you and Jeremy. We though you had totally lost it."

"I just wish that I knew what happened."

"Me too, but we can't know. That was so out of the ordinary."

"Xana." Yumi though. "What if Jeremy was going to tell us about a Xana attack, Aelita hasn't been on a computer since the accident, she wouldn't know it since she's not in there. We haven't made contact. That's his plan."

"Will Odd and Aelita respond?" Ulrich asked.

"They will. He will at least. I don't think she'll be okay. She very depressed." He nodded.

----------∆ (Odd and Ulrich's Dorm) ∆---------

Odd sat against the wall in his room as he watched Aelita sleep in Ulrich's bed across the room. He was surprised that Mr. Delmas had allowed her to stay in his room, the only reason was the disastrous effects that were seen on Aelita, she was ghostly pale and she didn't speak to anyone, not even him. Well she talked to Jeremy, but only when no one else was there, the nurse had told him that. That though, was useless since they had been told Jeremy was in a coma.

He worried about his "cousin". He wanted to take Aelita out on a date, to do something but she refused to do anything. It took a whole lot of prodding to even get her to go to classes, and Sissy spent all her time in Jeremy's room. He wasn't sure why but she visited there all day, and did her class work when she got home at night. Odd would take it in for her, appreciated her, strange but appreciated, care for Jeremy in his state.

He wanted to go out with Aelita, desperately but he wasn't sure what she thought of him so he'd just be there for her, protect her as he always had. They had become very close but he feared their relation would be like Yumi and Ulrich's, there but not real.

"Aelita, come on, snap out of it." Odd said, not really to her but out loud, to get out his frustration at her, it depressed him to see her like that.

No matter what he said to her, how he said or what he did. She wouldn't talk, she'd hold on to him and cry and he'd take care of her. She didn't want to eat, and she'd stay away all the time afraid of the nightmares she'd have. Only his presence would keep her calm enough to do anything more.

He walked over to her bedside and looked at her. She slept peacefully. "Go back to normal please." He wondered why she wasn't taken to the hospital for mental trauma as well, at least in her state maybe they could do something but he didn't dare do that to her. She'd talk sometimes, but not much, she was, in his opinion, worst than Ulrich. Ulrich was having a hard time dealing with what happened, not with reality as she was.

Yumi and Ulrich burst into the room, waking up Aelita who just stared at them. "Yumi, Ulrich's here?"

"I'm all here." He said, still slightly ashamed of what he had done. However, it wasn't really him.

"That's good to hear. She's not." Odd said looking at Aelita.

"Jeremy?" Aelita asked looking around, about to cry.

"He's not here." Odd said sitting beside her, and holding her. She just rested her head on his shoulder. "What's up?"

"A Xana attack, that's what happened? It controlled the car, it's happened before. I think he planned it all, but since Jeremy was comatose and Aelita was too out of it to check the scanner, he's been doing a lot of damage in Lyoko. We need to go."

"Aelita wouldn't go without Jeremy." Odd said.

"Then you two go. I'll see if I can manage to do anything." Yumi said.

"But…" Odd didn't like the idea of leaving Aelita but he sighed, knowing that he had done his best, it was best to give Yumi the chance.

"Aelita, I think that Xana attacked and controlled the car we were in and hit Jeremy. You could deactivate the tower and then program a return to the past. Jeremy would be back."

"Xana didn't attack. It was Ulrich."

"You can't believe that." Yumi yelled at her.

"I do."

"You can't. Ulrich would never, there was no reason."

"Accident."

"The car was off Aelita, I know. I had the keys in my pocket." Yumi yelled.

"It doesn't make sense to me either, but it wouldn't be Xana. Why would Xana do that?" She said emotionless and depressed, almost dead.

"Maybe he expected you not to go back, Jeremy to die and us to not find out, that's why he got Jeremy out of the way."

"Shut off Xana."

"But…"

"No supercomputer, no power for Xana. It'd be gone. We'd only have his physical attacks to fight. One they're gone… he's gone. The end."

"Aelita… but if we."

"It wouldn't work Yumi, it wouldn't."

Yumi smacked Aelita hard. She felt her face. "Xana is attacking us and unless you at least try to do something other than this, Jeremy will die, Xana will win and we will lose. You have to do something." Aelita looked at her, hitting her back.

"There's nothing we can do!" Aelita yelled, crying at the same time.

Yumi punched Aelita to the ground. Pinning Aelita down. "I know you're scared, frightened out of your mind, worried about Jeremy and lost in our world because it's been so long for you and you've never faced any of this but news to you… we're all facing the same things. Odd isn't cheery, he's worried about you and concerned for Jeremy. Ulrich almost lost his mind thinking he was the cause of the accident and I'm trying to hold us all together while being worried for Jeremy and trying to take care of you all." She took a deep breath.

Aelita turned her head to the side, ashamed of what had gone on. "I feel week, useless and there's nothing I can do. There's nothing we can do."

"What do you mean?"

"Jeremy is mentally gone from us. That's never happened, physical things can be reversed, and memories from those not connected to the supercomputer, but… I don't think that his mental state can be returned with a return to the past. It wouldn't work. He's gone." She cried. "He'll never come back to us."

"It's worth it try, but what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"We have to at least stop Xana."

"Shut him down for good."

"What?"

"Jeremy found a way to stop Xana."

"So Xana had to take him down."

"Yes, Jeremy may be gone because he found the end. But what Xana didn't know is that Jeremy did get through even through the electronic interference, that day, he did."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a message on my phone. I left it in Odd's room that day. I got the message later."

Aelita played the message. "Aelita… deactivate… shut off super-…take on William… virtualized… Xana."

"What does that mean?"

Xana has taken over William's body. That body, once virtualized, and destroyed in the real world is just like Jeremy, it can't come back. Then we shut down the supercomputer for good. We'll have to destroy William though, sorry Yumi."

"It's alright."

"Let's go." Yumi said helping Aelita out.

-------- ∆ (Hospital) ∆ -------------

William walked up into Jeremy's room, in smoke. William was close to all of Jeremy's machine and reached toward the plug. Sissy ran in and jumped on his back. "William, don't!" She screamed.

He tossed her to the ground and then grabbed her throat, choking her and smashing her against the wall, where she fell unconscious on the floor. She lied against the wall, not moving.

William unplugs Jeremy's machines, and Jeremy is left there to die as William takes the form of Jeremy and goes to take care of the others.

------------

Aelita and Yumi meet the others at the hospital. Yumi jumps down. Aelita follows. "Aelita, you're back to normal."

"Yeah, Yumi brought me back to my senses. Let's do this." Aelita said, with feeling, but with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay princess, everything will be fine, will program a return to the past, and Jeremy will be back." Yumi looked away.

"She doesn't think mental damage like that can be repaired, he's gone. He's comatose, he won't return… that's a theory. We can always try."

"Then let's going." They all went to Lyoko and with not a single problem… Aelita deactivated the tower. She then devirtualized herself so she could find William.

"William's not on the server and there are no monster's. William virtualized himself, and he's out somewhere."

"Where do you think?" Yumi asked.

"Jeremy!" They all yelled. The came back to earth and ran to the hospital. In the hospital was William sitting on the bed where Jeremy was while he and Sissy were on the ground.

"William." Yumi yelled, angrily. Ulrich held her, trying to calm her.

Then suddenly Aelita took off toward him and he hit her back. "I'm finally human. Finally. I'm alive and breathing, unlike this guy. He gave me the way here, so did you pretty." William said. "Thanks to you, this guy made a way to make me human, within this guy. He's gone now. Since I took over his mind, and killed the former." Yumi gasped.

Aelita sat there at Odd's feet. She stood up. She seemed to be focusing energy like before everyone was confused but an energy blast hit him and he was hit. Aelita fell to the floor. Odd noticed a glove in his pocket, the arrows. Ulrich's swords and Yumi's fans. They all attacked together, destroying William's body as their weapons disappeared.

Aelita cried. "Jeremy's gift to us all."

-----∆ (Factory) ∆------

Odd helped Aelita to the supercomputer. She stood at the switch. Xana was finally gone. William and Jeremy were dead too. Her father was still there but if she didn't shut it down right away then Xana could come back. She was sure there was a little bit left living. "Good-bye Dad. I have to do this. One day… I'll go back… and get you." She said crying as Odd held her. Yumi held Ulrich's hand, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Odd held her steady as she pulled down the switch, shutting down the super computer. She was free from the virus, at the cost of Jeremy and William's lives along with her father's. She wished he would have come back.

"Good-bye." She said slamming it down. "The end."

------∆ (Funeral Home) ∆----------

Aelita was scared to death, she would have to go up and speak about Jeremy, at his funeral. She didn't want to talk about him like he was… dead. She didn't want him to be dead. She didn't want him to be… dead. She wanted him alive and well.

She cried as she heard the whispers. "No one knows what happened, the car was clearly off when it crashed into Jeremy, the keys were in the kid's pocket, the car stopped after it hit him, on a dime yet not a single mark was left on the ground there."

She and the others had decided not to ever tell anyone, not even Jeremy's own parents what had happened, they didn't want to endanger anyone again. The factory would be protected by Jeremy's own soul she felt as she left. She knew nothing would bother it again.

Odd was the first to stand up. "Jeremy, or Einstein as we knew his was our best friend. The five of us did almost everything together, and we got in quite a bit of trouble together but he was always there for us, we needed him for everything. I don't know how we'll make it without him, though we'll have to. I know he'll probably still be there for us. He was the smartest person I've ever known, he shouldn't have even been here, he should be in some genius college, teaching it because school was too good for him. I'll miss him. It'll be empty without him, forever again." Odd sat down. Aelita had hoped it'd be light hearted and slightly funny before she talked but Odd wasn't in the mood, she knew that, but she could hope. She got up and took a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm Aelita Stone. Jeremy and I were in classes together, we were really close. He taught me practically everything I know. I actually owe him very life and I wouldn't be here if not for him, he did everything for me. I could handle school but everything else was him, at least for me. If we weren't with the group we were off doing computer programming and stuff together in the forest under trees and there was a long time that I thought that I'd die without him, until I had to be without him for the summer, but I managed thanks to my friends." She took a breath again, and smiled. "I guess I'll have to manage until my death to be without him though I owe him everything. I'm sorry Jeremy, if I ever hurt you with anything I did, or I do. Thank you." She said.

Odd guided her off the stage and Yumi and Ulrich then went up and talked. Ulrich stood up. "It was a horrible first day of school, like any other, a Sunday though, so we didn't have classes. I was in Yumi's car when somehow the car, somehow managed to smash into Jeremy. I don't know how, honestly. The car was off, I had it in park and it still was when it hit Jeremy. I don't know how it happened but I wish that I could get another chance. I get a lot of second chances, but this time, I didn't. I'd do a lot of things different, if I could. I'm sorry that I didn't and though I didn't hit him, I feel responsible some how for the loss of my friend, you'll be missed Jeremy."

Yumi walked up. "I'm Yumi Ishiyami. I, like my friends, was part of the group with Jeremy. I appreciate everything he did for me, and how important he was in my life. He was a genius and I sometimes think "Why are you here with us Jeremy?" We got in a fight once where he wanted to leave, but he decided not to, and I'm thankful because we wouldn't have gone on without him, and he realized that… thankfully before it was too late. I wish that Ulrich and I would have realized that the car was moving before it was too late, but we didn't and this is what became of him. I wasn't there when the cords were unplugged and I don't know who did it, well who really but I know that they'll get their punishment in the end for that, they took the life of my friend, two of them, and almost made it three but that didn't happen. I'd also like to say to Sissy who I heard was there for Jeremy at every moment "Thank you for being with him for his entire life. You would have gotten your chance, had he have come back." That's all I have to say. Have a good life in the Heaven Jeremy." Yumi said staring at the sky, with tears in her eyes.

--------------¤ (Later) ¤----------------

The services continued and later after everyone left the grave Aelita sat at Jeremy's grave while Odd stood above her, covering her with his jacket as it was late in the night. "Aelita, Jeremy was working on bringing me back, before went to get you, he needed your help to get me back, though he had already done it. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop him, but I was so weak from it."

Odd was surprised to see Aelita's father back. Xana was dead, so it couldn't have been a copy or anything else that was evil. Jeremy did manage to do that for her. _Thanks Jeremy. _Odd said.

"Daddy!" Aelita screamed as she crashed into her dad, with tears freely flowing from her eyes. Odd sat by and smiled. He turned around and looked at Jeremy. _You couldn't help yourself but do absolutely everything for everyone you could, could you Einstein? _Odd said shaking his head. _Thanks though. Aelita couldn't be happier now. I'll take care of her Jeremy, I promise._

Mr. Hopper looked to Odd, "Thanks for taking care of my daughter, Odd. I know you have." Odd shrugged.

"I'd do it for her anytime. Don't worry about it."

"Well I have something you might want to hear," He said to Odd. Odd turned around and looked at him.

"What?"

"Jeremy had another gift for you. He was trying to see what he could do for a big mistake he made by making you two cousins. He found something, that I helped him get you out of it."

Mr. Hopper pulled out a slip of paper. It said:

_Aelita, this is what you should tell them. When you were younger, you were given to a foster home and you were adopted by Odd's aunt. They finally, after all these years found your birth father again, and you've been reunited with him… so you're not really family but you never met until just last year. This way you can be together, and with Mr. Hopper there, they'll believe his story too. I hope you guys end up happy. _

"Why was he writing in past tense?" Odd asked.

"I'm not sure, but maybe he guessed that something would happen. I don't think he was expecting to die, just expecting to not have to tell her face to face." Mr. Hopper said. "I'm sorry about him."

"Jeremy." Aelita said. She looked up. "We can finally finish this; destroy Lyoko, forever."

"If that is what you want." Odd said.

"Yes, I do." Aelita said.

"It's fine by me." Mr. Hopper said. "I'll do it. Destroy it, it is mine after all. You two straighten everything out."

"With who?"

"Each other… go ahead."

Aelita looked at Odd. "I don't understand Odd."

"I don't exactly get it either. Is there anything you need to tell me Aelita?"

"Not really. Except thank for everything Odd. I know you were taking care of my while I was handling Jeremy's accident, and thanks for today. I owe you a lot."

"We all owe everyone a lot of stuff."

"But you've taken care of me."

"So, I always have."

"You were always so close to me, thank you." She said kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome princess." She laughed, "What do you want to do?"

"Well… I want to tell you. I really like you Aelita and… would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I guess Odd," She laughed. Her smile wasn't genuine though he knew she really meant it. He didn't know how.

They climbed into Odd's car and then they went to his room. "It's too late to go out on a date Odd." Aelita said yawning.

"Then stay for the night, I'm sure Yumi and Ulrich are somewhere, but not here." Odd said pulling her into his arms as she rested her head against his chest. She quickly fell asleep after the exhausting day she had, not to mention exhausting first week of school.

------------∆ (Hospital) ∆-----------

Sissy was laying asleep in her hospital bed, as Herb and Nicholas left flowers in a glass by her bedside along with a note to Sissy.

_Sissy, we know you tried to stop William from killing Jeremy. We thank you for that, however, William managed to kill Jeremy anyway. William is also dead but it turns out it was someone disguised as William, but William was found dead and the guy was never captured. We hope you get well and we'll try to accept you better when you come back for everything you did for Jeremy. You'll be fine without him, I'm sure. Jeremy died today, and we had the funeral right away for him but we mentioned your dedication to Jeremy in the last days. I'm sure you two would have had a real chance had he lived. I'm sorry that he didn't. We'll miss him to. _

_The Lyoko Gang Aelita Hopper: Odd Della Robbia: Yumi Ishiyama: Ulrich Stern _

As Nicholas exited the room, Sissy woke up and read the note. Tears fell down her eyes. "I won't be going after you anymore Ulrich. I'm over you but I'm not yet over Jeremy. He can't be gone." She stood up, pulling the cords off of her and snuck into the room that Jeremy was in which was now empty.

She laid down on the bed that Jeremy was in. "You were so smart and though I think you hated me, would we really have had a chance? I don't think you had interest in me either but you never know but now… we'll never know."

Tears flowed down her face freely as she curled up in the bed Jeremy was in, and cried herself to sleep. Later the nurses saw the note, read it and left her be, making the connection to the Jeremy that was formerly in the room, and the one she had tried to save, and visited daily.

Sissy didn't ever seem to get what she wanted, and never seemed to end up happy, unlike the characters in our story. She would learn to accept the fact that Jeremy was gone, but not after mourning quite a while at Jeremy's bedside and learning all about them.

---------∆ (W/ Yumi and Ulrich) ∆ - ¤ (Months Later) ¤---------

Ulrich and Yumi were in the park. Enjoying each other's presence and nature while making out in the forest beside a tree that had two hearts carved into it. On side of the tree was the letters... YI ♥ US :: OD ♥ AH. Not far from that location was Odd and Aelita who were also making out in the park.

Yumi was resting against the tree while Ulrich was kissing her. "Ulrich, we're finally together. Nothing is in our way."

"Sissy found Jeremy, who is… Yeah. And William is… Yeah. " Ulrich said.

"I wouldn't have wished… death on my worst enemies, besides Xana, even if I was annoyed with William and Sissy. That's not what I wanted for them." Yumi said.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't save William, Yumi."

"There was nothing we could do, or Jeremy would have done it."

"Isn't it funny how much we relied on Jeremy for? Yet now we don't need him for this stuff."

"Our life is so much more boring and simple without him, and Xana."

"Don't wish Xana back Ulrich."

"I won't, trust me. I'd wish Jeremy back anyday."

She laughed. "I would too, but sadly. It's not happening." He nodded and began to kiss her again.

-------------∆ (W/ Odd and Aelita) ∆-----------

Aelita was sitting on Odd's lap as he kissed her and held her to him. "Everything is so empty still Odd."

"I told you school wasn't all that great, the only thing that made it interesting was Xana, he's gone now."

"Yeah."

"We should get you home Aelita, or your dad will track me down."

"It's not very hard, you're easy to find."

"Not if I don't want to be." Odd said. The climbed into Aelita's little pink sports car and drove to the large house where Aelita lived with her dad. All the money left in France Hopper's account and the interest it had on it gave them a lot of money, enough to handle Aelita's car and fixing up their house.

Mr. Hopper sat on the front porch as they pulled in. They got out. "Daddy, we're back."

"How was everything?" He asked.

"Boring as Normal." She said.

"You'll get used to this life Aelita, someday." He said.

"Yeah you will Aelita. I'll see you tomorrow. Come to breakfast too, Yumi has a surprise for us all. I wonder what it is."

"Hopefully a way to keep her at school. I do not want to put up with Ulrich all of next year if she's not going to be around, he's be grouchy and terribly irritable."

"I agree with that. We'll find a way. Maybe Jeremy will have the answers." That had become the joke. They could hardly run into a problem that Jeremy hadn't already planned the answers to. He had even left them all a piece of his life. His laptop to Aelita. His video games and programs to Odd. His books to Yumi and a few rare books to Ulrich, to make sure he didn't mess up. All the answers were left for them from Jeremy.

--------------

My Sister's Ideas:

--- Aelita has a doggie named Cucumber.

--- Sissy falls in love with Jeremy in his coma

--- Ulrich puts Jeremy in a coma.

--- Aelita and Yumi to get a fight.

--- Odd and Aelita like each other.

--- then william comes, he tries to come over and kill jeremy while he's in his coma.

--- sissy finds William there.

--- william grabs her by the throat puts her against the wall and smacks her against it, knocking her out, unconscious.

--- herb brings daisy's with nicholas for sissy's bedside.

--- xana is defeated

Ideas I didn't use of hers:

¨ Xana comes and he like wakes Jeremy from his coma, but he's really an evil clone.

¨ at the end, Jeremy's in a coma

¨ Yumi has a cat named midnight.

¨ Ulrich has a hamster named Peanut Butter

¨ Jeremy has a mouse (computer) named Mac.

---------------

A/N: Please Review and thanks for reading. I hoped that you enjoyed this story of mine. It was meant to be mainly for my sister but I wanted to share it with everyone since she's struggling with stories of her own.


End file.
